Portal to the Second Moon alternate ending
by izumi minamoto
Summary: Alternate ending to Snow Mouse's Portal to the Second Moon... Kouichi and a lunatic moon play matchmaker for our favourite couple! But what happens when the boys accidentally 'eat' a love potion? Our little Kouji has some competition!
1. Chapter 5

Hey people! Has anybody read 'Portal to the Second Moon' by Snow Mouse? (Rated T under Action/Adventure/Romance) well Snow Mouse has given me permission to finish the story as an alternate ending. It'll continue from Snow Mouse's chapters 1-4. This is one of my first fics so no flames please! And remember people, read and review! Junpei's a little stupid in my version of Snow Mouse's story so J.P. fans, maybe you should reconsider reading this?

Disclaimer: all rite, all rite, I'll say it... no I don't own any characters in digimon frontier... though I'd do just about anything to own Kouji Minamoto --; ... sigh... I'm going to cry!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kouji's POV**

Izumi had fainted after hearing the news. Our original plan was to get as far away as possible from Izumi so that we couldn't do anything that we would regret later. But the second she fainted, that plan flew right out the window. We weren't about to leave a female all by herself on a moon out in the middle of nowhere, especially not while she was unconscious.

I leaned over and looked down at Izumi's slumbering figure, up to now, I've never noticed how truly beautiful she was. I blushed. What the heck am I talking about? The effect of the berries must be getting to me.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly only to come face to face with Kouji. We both blushed and turned away. What was he doing so close to me? Could it be that the berries have already taken effect? Oh no! The berries! What am I supposed to do if the boys act crazy all of the sudden? Can things get any worse?

_**Hey, it's not all bad, I thought you WANTED Kouji to like you.**_

I want him to like me on his own will! Not under the spell of a love potion!

_**Stop complaining and think on the bright side! It'll be fun!**_

Your just too positive about everything, now leave me alone.

_**How can I leave you alone? I'm you. **_

I'm not listening.

_**No one respects their conscious anymore do they! Man you and Kouji are more alike than you seem to think!**_

Finally, it's gone. Now about the berries… I guess there's nothing I can do now, I'll just have to deal with the boys when the time comes. I wonder how long these berries stay in effect? Maybe I'll go ask Bokomon.

I got up and as casually as I could, walked over to Bokomon. "How long does the effect of the berries last?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"According to my book, it should vary depending on the person and how close they are to you." Answered Bokomon as if it wasn't a really big deal.

"I guess that's not so bad, hopefully the boys will snap out of it as soon…" I answered, feeling unusually calm as I said this.

**

* * *

An hour later **

"Check out my muscles Izumi-chan! I'm the strongest guy around!" bragged Junpei as he flexed his arms.

"You're only the strongest because you're the fattest Junpei, I'm the most athletic one here, Izumi-chan likes me!" cried Takuya as he attempted to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Hardly, you're only good at soccer, I bet you can't even shoot a basketball! Izumi-chan likes me right?" exclaimed Kouichi as he reached for my hand.

"You're both wrong, Izumi likes me." Kouji said nonchalantly while wearing his famous smirk as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away from his twin. (A/N:I swear Kouji should get his smirk patented... 'The Kouji Minamoto- too cool to care smirk'. Back to the story!) I blushed as Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki and Junpei's mouths fell open in shock.

The same idea went on until dinnertime, but we decided not to have dinner tonight since I didn't want to risk them eating another love potion. It was getting dark out and it was about time for us to rest. Tomoki was already asleep as he was too tired from today's events, and Kouichi was unconscious after getting into a fight with Kouji over who likes me more.

"Don't worry Izumi! I'll stay up tonight and protect you from anything that comes near, so you can relax and sleep!" said Junpei proudly. A twig snapped and a girlish scream was heard as Junpei ran off in the opposite direction.

"Junpei's such a scaredy-cat, don't worry Izumi, I'm here for you!" beamed Takuya as he once again tried to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I quickly ducked and ran to Kouji's side. He wrapped an arm around my waist but I didn't care. I heard a gasp and the next thing I knew, Takuya burst out crying and ran away. I was going to go after him, but Kouji insisted that I stayed as it was too dark and I could easily get lost.

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

My beautiful Izumi ran towards me and took a seat next to me. As if on reflex, I immediately wrapped an arm around her. She didn't pull away. A loud gasp was heard as Takuya burst out crying and ran away.

"Maybe I should go after Takuya," said Izumi, unsure of whether or not she should go.

I sighed. "You should stay here. It's too dark now; I don't want you to get lost. Don't worry about him, he'll come back tomorrow, he can't stand being away from you for too long, you should know that."

She nodded a sign of acknowledgement as she leaned onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

I sighed as today's events ran through my head. Hopefully, things will be better tomorrow.

I sighed and leaned my head onto Kouji's shoulder. Kouji's arms instinctively tightened around me. It was very comfortable and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

A few hours later, I awoke to find my head on Kouji's chest with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I blushed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Kouji's arms tightened even more around me as I heard him whisper, "Don't go."

I blushed and leaned back into his hold as I fell asleep once more.

* * *

So how was it? Review people! Onegai (please)? Should I add more fluff? Or is everything a little too good to be true? Review! Pulls out pendant and waves it in front of your faces in a hypnotic manner review... review... review...! Haha… I'm hyper... drank too many cups of coke! 


	2. Chapter 6

Hi again people! Still feeling sugar high! More J.P. idiocy coming up this chappy so J.P fans beware! Any one else who's not a J.P. fan, please R&R!

Disclaimer: no I don't own any of the characters in this story!... I WANT KOUJI! 'starts sobbing'  
Kouji: Okay… um…Izumi... comfort her?  
Izumi: She wants YOU, what does this have to do with me?  
Kouji: because I'm not good at comforting people.  
Izumi: you haven't even tried! I'm sure she'll smile like no tomorrow if you hold her hand.  
Kouji: 0.0 I am so not holding her hand.  
Me: 'cries even louder'  
Izumi: why can't you just hold her hand?  
Kouji: because I belong to you? 'Puppy eyes' (KAWAII DESU! 'glass window breaks')  
Izumi: sigh you should get both your smirk and your puppy eye patented…  
Kouji: 'smirks'  
Izumi: 'sweatdrops' um… stop crying? Please?  
Me: me want Kouji!  
Kouji: All right, all right, I'll hold your hand. But only for a minute!  
Me: 'blushes and smiles like no tomorrow'  
Kouji: 'blushing like mad' maybe this isn't so bad…  
Izumi: smacks me into the floor with an oversized hammer KOUJI"S MINE!  
Kouji: 'sweatdrops and falls over anime style'

Hehe… on with the story!

* * *

**Last chapter**

_**Izumi's POV** _

_I sighed as today's events ran through my head. Hopefully, things will be better tomorrow._

_I leaned my head onto Kouji's shoulder. Kouji's arms instinctively tightened around me. It was very comfortable and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. _

_A few hours later, I awoke to find my head on Kouji's chest with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I blushed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Kouji's arms tightened even more around me as I heard him whisper, "Don't go." _

_I blushed and leaned back into his hold as I fell asleep once more.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**Takuya's POV**

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw my Izumi running to that no good bandana boy, Kouji. Maybe Kouji deserves her more than I do. What am I talking about? I am not going to lose to some guy with long hair tied into a ponytail! I'm a man! But maybe I'm just being too positive. Oh well, I'll stay out here tonight, head back tomorrow. I'm too tired anyways.

I yawned as I sat down with my back to a tree. Today's events ran through my head as I started thinking about my Izumi-chan once more. I guess the berries didn't have much of an effect on Junpei since he already like Izumi to begin with. And Tomoki was too young to understand what these feelings meant. I guess my only competition is the two twins then.

* * *

**Junpei's POV**

I heard a sound behind me as I screamed and ran away. I stopped running a few minutes later to look up.

"Izumi-chan, are you okay? Did that scare you? Izumi-chan, where are you! My darling! Someone has kidnapped you! I'll save you!" I shouted as I ran around and my hit head on a something and fell unconscious. --;

* * *

**The next morning**

**Kouichi's POV**

I opened my eyes to the bright morning light. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the change in the lighting. I looked over at my friends only to find Tomoki lying beside me. I scowled as my eyes continued to scan the clearing where we set camp. Takuya and Junpei were gone and Izumi was sleeping on Kouji. I'm not feeling at all jealous of Kouji right now; maybe the effect of the berries wore off? Last night's events all came flooding back to me as I remembered fighting with Kouji. I felt pretty stupid, losing to my younger brother, but I'm glad he won, I don't think I'll ever like Izumi in _that_ way. Yes, the spell must've worn off. I yawned as I got up from my spot and walked over to Tomoki to wake him up, with Takuya and Junpei missing, it'll be a lot easier for me to wake up the gang.

* * *

**Tomoki's POV**

I felt someone calling my name and recognized it as Kouichi's voice. I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to adjust to the new light. I sat up a little while later only to find Junpei and Takuya missing. I wonder where they could've gone at such an early time; they're usually always the last ones to wake up. I looked to my right to find Kouichi walking over to Izumi-neechan and Kouji-niisan.

* * *

**Izumi's POV **

I opened my eyes wearily as I heard Kouichi call my name in his usual cheerful voice. It's really unfair how he can be so energetic in the morning. I felt Kouji shift beneath me as Kouichi called his name. I tried to sit up but Kouji's arms were still around me so I couldn't move until he let go.

"Kouji, you can let go of me now." I said to him, blushing slightly. He grinned and released his grip around me. We both got up from our position as we proceeded to tell Kouichi and Tomoki why Takuya and Junpei were missing. That was when Kouichi decided that we should make breakfast. Maybe the smell of food will bring the two missing boys back.

For a while, we split up in groups as we scanned the area for some food. I walked with Kouji while Kouichi was paired with Tomoki and Neemon with Bokomon and Patamon.

As we walked along, I felt Kouji's hand reach for mine as he intertwined our fingers together. I blushed and unconsciously shifted closer to him.

A little later, Patamon found us some weird fruit that resembled a meat apple. Bokomon confirmed was safe to eat so we began gathering twigs to prepare a fire.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

I awoke as a wonderful aroma filled my senses. FOOD! I thought as I shot up from my position against the tree. I figured that it was probably Kouichi's cooking and ran back to the camp we made the previous night.

* * *

**Junpei's POV**

Sniff. Something smells good. Is it… food? It is! I shot up from where I was as last night's events came back to my head. I ran towards the smell of the delicious aroma and found myself back at the camp we had made last night.

**

* * *

Izumi's POV **

Kouichi isn't acting all weird around me anymore; perhaps the spell has worn off? To confirm my suspicions, I walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't attempt to hug me or grab my hand, that's a good sign. To be sure though, I decided to call his name.

"Kouichi?" I asked.

"Yes Izumi?" he answered cheerfully.

He didn't call me Izumi-chan; the spell must have worn off. That's good, I thought as sure enough, Takuya and Junpei came running into the clearing. I sighed as the two pigs greeted me good morning and began wolfing down of their food.

* * *

Working on chapter 7 now… Review! 

Ciao! I'm Italian! Or is that Spanish? Hehe… wait… it's Italian… Adios is Spanish! Hehe…


	3. Chapter 7

Though I only got 2 reviews, I'm very happy, but please people please read and review!

Okay… I am so not gonna say the disclaimer this time…

Kouji: jus say it, how hard can it be?

Me: just admit to Izumi you love her, how hard can it be?

Kouji: 'blushes a deep shade of red' that's different! I'm not telling you to admit your love to some body; I'm just telling you to say one simple statement!

Izumi: 'looks at Kouji with sad eyes' is it really that hard for you to say it?

Kouji: Izumi… I…

Izumi: it's okay… I understand… 'Looking down at her shoes'

Kouji: no I'll say it! I just need some time… you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff…

Izumi: 'brightens up' okay!

Me: so you two done your little talk now? Good… but I'm still not saying the disclaimer.

Izumi: I'll say it! Izumi Minamoto does not own digimon, nor does she own Kouji. KOUJI BELONGS TO ME! 'Evil laugh'

Kouji: 'sweatdrops'

Takuya: must you always start your chapters with a scene?

Me: YES! How else do you make a dramatic entrance?

Everyone: 'sweatdrops'

Sugar high… I just ate 3 ice cream sandwiches! Any how on with my deranged story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Takuya's POV**

I ran back to our camp and sure enough, Kouichi was making us breakfast. I sat down by the fire and noticed my Izumi-chan once again sitting next to bandana boy. I scowled, but greeted her good morning anyways. We didn't have dinner last night so I was rather hungry; I immediately began wolfing down my food the second Kouichi finished cooking.

After breakfast, we decided to walk around a bit since we had nothing to do. I attempted to hold Izumi-chan's hand, but she always pulled away. A while later, I saw Kouji reach for her hand. I grinned as I expected him to be rejected as well, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she wore a pretty blush on her face and inched closer to him. I growled as Kouji shot me a teasing look.

We soon came into a large clearing by a cliff. It had a magnificent view of the area so we decided to stop there for a little break. That was when Kouichi came up to me and asked me a question.

* * *

**Kouichi's POV **

We came upon a clearing as I decided to take this time to ask Takuya a question. I called him aside and spoke to him.

"Remember our plan to play matchmaker for Izumi and Kouji?" I asked.

"Sure I remember, but I no longer want to help you." Replied Takuya rather pissed off. "Kouji doesn't deserve Izumi, she belongs with me."

"But you promised you'd help me!" I cried, rather surprised.

"I changed my mind. You may continue, I won't stop you, but don't expect my help" Answered Takuya, his voice annoyed as he walked away.

I sighed, oh well; I'll just have to carry out the plan myself then. Now all I need is a cave…

* * *

**The Second Moon's POV**

A cave? Hmm… let's see, where they are… I could probably make a cave nearby. But how will I get the gang to notice it? My eyes widened as an idea came to me. This would be fun.

* * *

**Kouichi's POV **

I told the gang I was going for a walk as I began scanning the area for a cave for my plan. I ran around and soon enough I began sweating. I took off my favourite green shirt and lay it on the floor beside me as I sat down by a tree for a break. I heard a twig snap as a black bird like Digimon swooped down and flew off with my shirt. My eyes widened as I realized this and immediately ran after the bird. My D-tector was in the front pocket of that shirt so I couldn't digivolve. I scowled; I knew I should've kept my D-tector in my pocket… I chased the bird deep into a forest as the bird finally dropped my shirt. I sighed a sign of relief as I ran over and picked it up. Thank goodness, my D-tector was still in my pocket. I looked up to check my surroundings. A large smile spread across my face as I saw a cave in front of me. It was small but was located in a closed area deep in the forest. Perfect. That was rather helpful of the bird. Perhaps I won't need Takuya's help after all.

* * *

Short chappy… I couldn't think of another way to end it… my 'hyper ness' is wearing off… I need another ice cream sandwich…--; 


	4. Chapter 8

I'm back people! Sorry for taking a while to update. History III has been such a drag… Who cares when Beethoven was born? If I'm learning piano, all I need to know is his musical style right? Who cares about his alcoholic father? And how the heck am I supposed to remember their names anyways? 13 composers and 5 of them are named Frederic! What kind of a name is Wolfgang anyways? …Okay… I'm getting off topic… back to the world of fanfiction!

No dramatic entrance this time, just say the disclaimer Izumi.

Izumi: Izumi Minamoto does not own Digimon Frontier. But please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kouichi's POV **

I walked back to the clearing where the others rested, happy with my new discovery. I smiled at the sight. Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were already hungry and had started up a fire with a few meat apples that they had found somewhere. Not far off to their left, Kouji and Izumi sat by a tree, Izumi's head on my brother's shoulder and their hands intertwined. They were talking about something and both of them had a faint blush on their faces. How convenient. Now to get the gang to stay here for the night…

"Hey Takuya!" I called, motioning for Takuya to walk over. Instead, he just looked up, gave an annoyed look and asked rudely, "What?" I frowned. I didn't know the berries would ruin friendship while trying to make a relationship. "I found a tree with some delicious looking fruits a ways back. Kouji, Izumi and I are going to go gather some okay?" I lied, trying to separate us from the rest of the group. Takuya's eyes brightened. "Sure thing buddy! Just make sure you bring some back for me! I'm starving!" he replied. I sighed. Talk about a mood swing…

Walking over to Kouji and Izumi, I cleared my throat to get their attention. They immediately snapped out of their trance, jumped apart, blushing madly and glared at me. "What is it?" asked Kouji, sounding a little upset. "I just found a tree with delicious looking fruit in it. Would you and Izumi like to come help me gather some?" I asked, giving them my best puppy eye face. "Sure thing Kouichi! We'd love to! Right Kouji?" she asked, smiling brightly. Kouji raised a brow. "Sure thing…" he finished, still slightly upset about the interruption. I smirked. My puppy eye face ALWAYS works on girls.

**

* * *

Izumi's POV**

I grabbed Kouji's hand, turning away to hide my blush. Walking after Kouichi, we followed him into the forest. The sun had begun setting and it was starting to get dark. "Hey Kouichi, are you sure you know which way your going? You know the way back to camp right?" I asked worriedly. "Of course. Just follow me." He smiled reassuringly.

We walked for about 10 minutes before Kouji spoke up. "Hey Kouichi. Where is this tree? We've been walking for a while now and it's starting to get dark." He stated matter-of-factly. Kouichi gave us a grin. "We're almost there. Just follow along. You won't regret it." I thought I caught a mischievous glint in his eyes, but I wasn't sure. Looking over to Kouji, I would guess he had the same suspicion as I since he raised a brow at his twin brother.

We continued walking along for a few more minutes we came upon the entrance of a cave. "I saw that tree on the other side of this cave. Come on, let's not waste anymore time." Kouichi stated, walking into the cave. Both Kouji and I looked at each other, suspecting something weird in the warrior of darkness. Shrugging it off, we decided to follow him anyways until we came upon a larger area that split into two paths. "Oops…" I heard Kouichi whisper. "What is it Kouichi?" I asked, wondering what was wrong. "I forgot which way." He said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "You mean we walked all this way for nothing?" glared Kouji. "How about you and Izumi stay here while I go in and check? I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't leave without me!" he waved, walking into one of the tunnels. "How can we leave without you? We don't know our way back..." muttered Kouji.

We sat next to each other hands still intertwined, for the next 20 minutes, chattering quietly until Kouji finally asked, "Where on earth is Kouichi? Maybe we should go look for him." He decided, standing up. "I guess…" I answered unsurely. What if we got lost in the cave? "Don't worry, we won't get lost. We'll stick to one path. And if the path splits up, we'll walk back." Kouji told me reassuringly, as if reading my thoughts. Smiling, we walked into the deep depth that was the tunnel that Kouichi had taken. It darkened. My hand tightened around Kouji's and almost instinctively, I inched closer to him…

* * *

Once again, it's a short chapter. Coming to a writer's block without my sugar produced 'hyper-ness'. So… until the next chapter, please read and review!

Remember people, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update:D!


	5. Chapter 9

Here's an update! I am SO SORRY for taking such a long time for updating! I feel that I have not updated at all for the longest time! However, with all the schoolwork that has been piling up and my mid-term average dropping at an alarming rate, I have found myself stuck in a major case of writer's block! I haven't had the ability to update any of my fanfics! And for that, I am terribly sorry! However, my urge to continue writing has returned and I will hopefully start updating on a regular basis again… sorry for the wait! Here's chapter nine!

Disclaimer: once again… if I owned digimon, would I be writing _fan_fiction? Sigh…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Izumi's POV**

We sat next to each other hands still intertwined, for the next twenty minutes, chattering quietly until Kouji finally spoke up.

"Where on earth is Kouichi? Maybe we should go look for him." He decided, standing up.

"I guess…" I answered unsurely. What if we got lost in the cave?

"Don't worry, we won't get lost. We'll stick to one path. And if the path splits up, we'll walk back." Kouji told me reassuringly, as if reading my thoughts. Smiling, we walked into the deep depth that was the tunnel that Kouichi had taken. It darkened. My hand tightened around Kouji's and almost instinctively, I inched closer to him…

We walked carefully, being cautious not to step on or trip over anything in the dark cave. My arms were wrapped tightly around Kouji's arm now in fear. I was never one to like creepy places such as this. Where on earth is Kouichi? I swear, when we find him, he's going to be in **so **much trouble…

"The cave doesn't seem to end." Kouji spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded in agreement all though he couldn't see me. "The path splits here. Perhaps we should just wait here for Kouichi?" he suggested.

"Yeah… I don't want to go any farther in…" I told him, shivering slightly at the cold night air. He probably felt it for he placed an arm around me, pulling us both down into a sitting position before pulling me closer to him for body warmth.

* * *

**Kouichi's POV **

I think I've gone deep enough into the cave. Kouji won't find me here. I thought to myself, turning around to look back behind me. There were three paths, one of them seeming to split halfway down. Oh gods… which way did I come from?

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

The three have been gone for an awfully long time.

"Hey Tomoki! Junpei!" I called to them. "Let's go look for Kouji and the others! They've been gone for a while now." I reminded them.

The two nodded, telling the digimon to wait for us before we headed off in the direction Kouichi went. It took quite a while of walking, not getting anywhere before we finally came to the mouth of a cave. Perhaps they went in there? No… Kouichi said a 'tree' of fruits. Trees don't grow in caves.

I turned around, proceeding to walk past it, continuing to look around the area for Kouji, Kouichi and my Izumi. Where could she be?

"Takuya ni-san!" Tomoki called to me, running up to me to give a gentle tug at my hand. "Maybe Kouichi ni-san went in there?" He suggested, pointing at the dark cave.

"Why would they be in there? Kouichi said they were picking fruits from a tree. My Izumi is smart enough to know that trees most definitely do not grow in caves." Junpei reasoned, grinning proudly.

"But perhaps there's another exit-"

"-I doubt it Tomoki." Takuya interrupted. "Come on. Let's get going. It's getting dark."

**

* * *

Izumi's POV**

"Hey, you tired?" he asked me as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. We couldn't just doze off. We had to wait for Kouichi. It was already getting late.

"It's okay. I'll keep watch. Take a nap." He told me reassuringly.

"No. That wouldn't be fair. I'll be okay. We can wait together." I told him, smiling before blushing furiously, being unable to sustain yet another yawn. He frowned.

"Just take a nap. I insist." He said again. I gave in.

"Fine." I answered. "But if you see Kouichi or some other digimon, you have to wake me up immediately." I posed a deal, looking at him with determination. He nodded.

And with that, I rested my head on his shoulder once more, closing my eyes. Slumber took over in the matter of seconds.

By the time I had awoken, Kouji and I seemed to have shifted positions. I was now sitting in his lap, my head resting on his chest and his jacket around the two of us. I blushed a crimson red, getting up.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry! How selfish can I get? Your legs must be stiff with me sitting on them and everything!" I blabbered all too quickly. He only stared at me wide-eyed before it finally registered in his mind. He smirked.

"I'm fine. Your not that heavy anyway." He told me, chuckling at my sudden outburst. I pouted.

"Well you should take a rest now. It's only fair. I'll keep watch." I told him, moving to sit more comfortably on the ground beside him.

"No, it's alright. I'm not tired." He replied, not moving from his position.

"Oh come on Kouji. 'Take a nap! I insist!'" I told him, mimicking what he had said earlier, rolling my eyes as I spoke. He raised a brow at my behavior. I only smiled back, tucking my legs under my lap before patting it, signaling for him to lay his head there and go to sleep. He flushed, waving his hands in dismissal, saying it was okay and that he'd sleep on the floor.

I frowned before I decided to change my approach. I curved my lips into a pout and gave him my best puppy eyes. He sweatdropped. I smiled. Puppy eyes _always _work.

Reaching out, I gave his arm a small tug towards my direction, signaling him once more. He sighed before finally giving up, slowly resting his head on my legs. His soft hair and the material of his dark bandana rubbed against my legs, sending a shiver down my spine.

He shifted uncomfortably, allowing me to feel the heat that had risen up to his neck. He still seemed somewhat nervous about our position.

Smiling again, I ran my fingers through his midnight blue hair, gently coaxing him to sleep. I would've hoped he was asleep in minutes as I no longer felt movement from him and his constant shifting of unease. Contented, I finally raised my eyes from his slumbering form, allowing my eyes to scan the area once more for signs of Kouichi. Where on earth was he? If he left us here on purpose he is going to be in so much… well then again… it's nice getting time to spend with Kouji without the others teasing. I blushed realizing what had just crossed my mind. Shaking my head to rid myself of such thoughts, I turned my attention back to the direction Kouichi had headed. I stared on expectantly, as if waiting for Kouichi to show up at anytime and apologize for making us wait.

**

* * *

Kouichi's POV**

What am I going to do now? This is bad… I'm pretty sure I came from the first path… but I vaguely remember seeing that weird stalactite in the second path on my way here. But if I took the second path… and it splits up into more paths, which one did I take?

My mind jumbled. Okay Kouichi. It's all right… if you get lost, you can always digivolve and break your way out of here… but violence isn't always such a good idea… what if the cave tumbles down and hurts Kouji and Izumi? Okay… think Kouichi… which way did you come from?

I sighed, sitting down before shutting my eyes in deep concentration. Coming up with a blank, I finally decided I would find my way out next morning. Hopefully, the sunlight from the outside of the cave would come through one of the paths, allowing me to follow the light back outside. I smiled.

"Besides, it'd give Izumi and my brother a whole night together." I thought, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Oh and once again, I will mention to those who do not already know, a friend of mine and I have started writing fanfics under a second username known as Kamikaze Chibi. She comes up with the ideas, and I add details, fluff and more ideas before I type it up. Under this account, we split our names to become Kami Chibi and Kaze Chibi. Thus, I will then be known as Kaze Chibi, and my friend, will be Kami Chibi. Thank you to all who have reviewed! 


	6. Chapter 10

I take WAY too long to update don't I? Sorry… it seems I've been losing ideas for this fanfic lately… but re-reading the reviews kinda pushed me to at least finish this story. Thanks again guys. I probably wouldn't have continued if not for **whitewolfgirl**'s review, which brought me into reading **anonymous kouzumi lover**'s reviews again. That helped a lot. You guys rock.

Anyways, I've sort of forgotten what I had originally planned for this story, so forgive me if this story starts taking on a whole new route. However, I can only hope that this new idea will be more enjoyable for you guys.

Enough of my nonsense, here's the chapter!

* * *

**_Last time…_ **

**_Kouichi's POV_ **

_What am I going to do now? This is bad… I'm pretty sure I came from the first path… but I vaguely remember seeing that weird stalactite in the second path on my way here. But if I took the second path… and it splits up into more paths, which one did I take? _

_My mind jumbled. Okay Kouichi. It's all right… if you get lost, you can always digivolve and break your way out of here… but violence isn't always such a good idea… what if the cave tumbles down and hurts Kouji and Izumi? Okay… think Kouichi… which way did you come from?_

_I sighed, sitting down before shutting my eyes in deep concentration. Coming up with a blank, I finally decided I would find my way out next morning. Hopefully, the sunlight from the outside of the cave would come through one of the paths, allowing me to follow the light back outside. I smiled. _

"_Besides, it'd give Izumi and my brother a whole night together." I thought, smiling mischievously. _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 10 _**

**The Second Moon's POV**

What on earth was taking them so long to get out of there? To return, the chosen two simply must kiss! Certainly, they have noticed such haven't they? Yet clearly, the gang has not returned to their original places in the Digi-World…

Why must playing matchmaker for the digidestined be so troublesome?

Ah well, it seems the others are worrying now… might as well get them out of that cave…

* * *

**Kouichi's POV**

My eyes opened slightly as I felt an unusual movement beneath me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes a little as I looked around. It took me a moment before my mind finally registered and recalled yesterday's events.

That's right… I got lost in here…

My mind snapped out of its reverie as I felt an unusual movement beneath me again.

The floor… was it shaking?

My eyes widened.

The floor is shaking. That can't possibly be a good sign.

My eyes quickly flew towards the many tunnels. Which one do I take?

I panicked.

Feeling the rumbling get closer, I ran into the nearest tunnel, dismissing whatever choice I had in mind. There was no time for choosing.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

I felt movement… causing me to open my eyes slightly. I must have drifted off. The comforting heat resonating from the one that had been on my legs, shifted again. My lap instantly felt cold as the heat moved away. My eyes lowered themselves to the dark-haired boy whom had been resting on my lap.

I smiled to him as he sat up.

Was he blushing?

"Thanks…" he mumbled softly, eyes on the ground.

I looked at him, confused. "Why the need to thank me?"

"…Never mind…" he grumbled slightly.

His eyes looked back up at me.

My breath caught in my throat. His eyes… I've never noticed they were so… entrancing…

I instinctively moved closer to him, my eyes closing a little. We were only inches apart before something in the back of my head stopped me.

Did he actually love me? Or is this still the effect of the berries?

I pulled back, looking away.

He looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I… I-I'm not sure…" I replied, looking back up at him, my eyes showing him how confused I truly was.

He seemed to understand.

"You think this is the love potion don't you?" he asked softly, looking away. "You don't think I actually like you…"

My eyes widened in surprise, but the confusion still remained.

"I…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"You're wrong." He told me.

"…What?" I don't understand. What does he mean?

"You're wrong. It's not the love potion." He spoke again.

"I… I don't know what to think anymore…" I answered quietly.

I was really confused. I shut my eyes, trying hard to think, but my mind came to a blank.

What if he didn't actually like me that way? What if this is just all the love potion's doing? But he says it's not… could the potion be influencing his thoughts too? What if-

"It's okay."

My thoughts were interrupted as he spoke. My eyes looked back up at him again.

"It's okay." He said again. "I understand. Somehow… I'll show you it's not just the love potion… it's not the stupid berries…"

Our eyes were locked again. But this time, I saw something in his eyes. Something different. Something warm in that cool exterior he brings up around himself… he's not lying…

"Kouji…" was all I could mumble before I slowly leaned towards him once more, my eyes closing slowly.

Our lips were merely centimeters apart when-

"What are y-" I gasped as Kouji softly but firmly pushed me away slightly, his eyes gazing worriedly into the depths of the cave.

"-Do you hear that?" Kouji asked quietly, interrupting me.

Hear what? I strained my ears to listen more carefully.

There was a rumbling noise emitting from deep within the cave. What was that?

I looked at Kouji. The same look of worry was on his face.

Kouichi.

* * *

**Kouichi's POV**

My mind panicked as I ran as fast as I could. Any worries about being lost had vanished, and the only thing I had in mind was getting somewhere safe. Whatever was behind me, it was getting closer.

I kept on running through the dark tunnel. It was the only thing on my mind.

Wait… _dark _tunnel?

But I can see.

My eyes lit up.

There's light! I must be going the right way!

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

"We should find him." Izumi quickly suggested, forgetting completely what we had been doing earlier.

"No."

"What?"

Before I could say anything else, I heard a shout coming from within the cave. Its voice was getting closer.

"KOUJI! IZUMI!" Kouichi's voice shouted to us. "RUN!"

My eyes widened as our eyes caught Kouichi's figure running towards us at an alarming rate.

Reacting quickly, my hand grabbed Izumi's before I ran as fast as I could towards the exit of the cave. Izumi stumbled quickly beside me, and my ears told me Kouichi wasn't far behind.

But whatever it is behind Kouichi, it's not far behind either.

My eyes quickly shot up as I saw the exit to the cave become more visible.

We're almost there.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? A bit more... uh... angst-ish? Or maybe just corny? Either way, I couldn't help myself! xD I had wanted to continue it so I could end the story, but my mom's nagging me to go to sleep… going cherry picking tomorrow so I have to wake up really early. x3

Anyhow, the next chapter is probably going to be the last unless I get some sudden inspiration to write some more stuff. Give me some ideas guys!

Well… either way, please review! It's what keeps an author/authoress writing!

-Izumi Minamoto (Kaze Chibi)


End file.
